Emotionless
by TheRoxelShow
Summary: Just a fanfiction I wrote when I was half asleep but I'm pretty proud of myself please read I'm not good at summaries also contains Akuroku


_**Emotionless by Josie Hill**_

_**Ch.1**_

I sat there waiting on that ledge staring at the setting sun. I glanced over at the walkway then at my watch. I impatiently waited for him to arrive. He was late. I sat there waiting for him to arrive in his usual way. I wanted him to appear with his normal cocky grin and know-it-all-attitude. As I sat there on that ledge I began to worry about him.

I heard footsteps coming. I smiled but it quickly turned into a frown as I started to greet him I noticed it wasn't his footsteps. I frantically looked around for someplace to hide. I found a small hole in the wall hidden from view. It was just big enough to squeeze in and still see what was going on.

Three young teens came out into view and sat on the ledge where I previously sat. One teen handed out a light blue substance that I knew as sea-salt ice cream. The boy that handed it out was a tall skinny teen. He had spiky scraggly blonde hair. His clothing mainly consisted of camouflage. The second teen was a young brunette girl top and with an orange and Capri. She started to say something but was interrupted by a new voice. It didn't come from any of the teens. It belonged to someone out of view. This new voice came from someone I knew well. He finally arrived. His melodic voice rang out loud and clear. I also heard a hint of irritation in his voice. He must've had a bad day. The three teens turned to see a tall man come into view. His fire red hair glowed in the sun. It was so bright I had to shield my eyes to see what was going on as the man spoke "Who are you?" the man asked the teens. "We could be asking the same thing." The 3rd teen said. He had spiky black hair with a head band. He wore a red and white shirt. He was also kind of chubby. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" the boy asked. "I asked first" the red-headed man answered. This time the girl answered the question in a sweet caring voice. "I'm Olette" she said " and these two are Hayner and Pence. What's your name?" Olette asked. "The names Axel. A-x-e-l" he answered. Then while pointing to his head he added his three favorite words "Got it memorized?" "And what brings you here?" Olette asked "I'm looking for someone." Axel answered the teens not even looking at them while looking around. "Well I guess you're out of luck." Hayner said and then Pence continued for him "Yeah, we didn't see anyone else up here at all beside you." Axel ignored the teens and kept looking around. He started calling out "Roxas I know you're here you can come out know!" I flinched at hearing my name called. I apprehensively crawled out of my hiding spot and walked into view. The teens stared at me as I slowly and shyly walked over to Axel. He grabbed my arm and spoke quietly and irritably "Let's go." He said. I looked up and saw that he was obviously tired. We left the clock tower and once we were out of sight of the teens Axel opened up a portal. It was a large black portal in the side of the wall almost like a door, which let us travel from world to world, we call them Dark Corridors. We walked through the dark corridor and went home. We went to The World That Never was and into the castle. The Organization XIII headquarters. Home.

YAYZ! My first fanficton! I wrote this went I was bored one day and I wish to continue my fanfic. You know what wierd is that I wrote this when I was half asleep and bored. when I'm fully awake i can't think of a thing but when i'm half asleep I come up with my best ideas is kind of wierd. wel anyways I'm drawing a blank for the next chapter so any ideas will be useful OH! I should put a disclaimer here! Ok,then I do not own Kingdom Hearts I do not own any of the worlds or characters I only own the storyline. I still can't believe I created a yaoi fanfic and my teachers were actually begging to tell them what happens next I was thinking i was going to get in trouble for a yaoi I was shocked so I'm pretty proud of myself but I would still like reviews telling my how I did what I can fix to make it better and ideas for the next chapter well any way I'm just rambling and i hate when I do it so I better stop soooooo... ttyl read & review please! ^.^


End file.
